


Did you get the stuff

by cloudnine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, merry xmas everyone, really dumb wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga buy condoms on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you get the stuff

"Uhh, Daichi..."

"Yeah babe?"

"We're out of condoms."

\-----

 ~~~~And that's how Daichi found himself at a 7-Eleven on Christmas Eve with his boyfriend.

"Let's just go in and get them." Daichi announces while he parks the car and Suga nods. It had been an embarrassing moment, both of them sitting at their couch watching a Christmas special, that somehow turning into a make out session, moving to their room, getting ready to do it for Suga to check and see that they were out of condoms. It had occurred before, and Daichi always opted to go out and buy them quickly, but it seemed strange to buy them on Christmas Eve. Staring at the artificial neon lights of the store, Daichi just wanted to get in, get out and have amazing sex with his boyfriend back home.

They enter the store and the clerk gives them a look, then turns back to his magazine, completely ignoring them. Daichi felt bad for the guy, having to work on Christmas Eve. Still, he seemed pretty unfazed.

"You remember where they are, right?" Suga asks him and Daichi shrugs, scratching his neck. This was the closest place to get them from their apartment, so he always came here. Suga said he wanted to come with him this time, saying he wanted to spend time with Daichi, even if it was just a ten minute ride to get what they needed to have sex.

"Yeah, they should be by the shelves over there." He points and Suga nods. Daichi strides quickly to the aisle, Suga taking his sweet time. Did he really think going to a 7-Eleven at night was an adventure...

He walks up and kneels to look at the different boxes and brands. He always picked the same one, it was a good price and it worked well for both of them. It didn't bother them too much, which Daichi was grateful for. He loved Suga too much to risk having sex without a condom, he was too paranoid from reading online forums. He picks one with about 20 condoms at a fairly reasonable price and stands up.

"Oh my god, Daichi look at this." 

He turns around to see him pointing at a Christmas decoration, a small dancing snowman. He has a glowing grin on his face, one that Daichi loved seeing. But not right now. He wanted to get home.

"Suga, don't get distracted." Daichi mutters. He's too tired for this. 

"But it's so cute! We should get this next year." He replies, touching the snowman to see it dance again.

Daichi yawns. "If you say so, babe. Maybe next year we'll actually have money to decorate the apartment."

"Well, yeah." Suga giggles, and Daichi really just wants to go home and ravage him. "But they don't cost too much. At least we should get something like _that_ to be more festive."

Daichi was about to tease and say "So having sex on Christmas Eve _isn't_ festive?" before he remembers the clerk could probably hear them, which would be embarrassing.

 _Then again_ , he looks at the box of condoms in his hand. They weren't being too discreet. 

"Anything else we need, since we're here?" Daichi coughs, trying to change the topic.

Suga places his fingers on his chin like he does when he's deep in thought. "I think we're running out of milk, but we could buy that tomorrow."

Daichi really doesn't feel like going out tomorrow, and they're already here. Suga and him move to the fridges and get a gallon.

"It's not expired right?" Suga asks and Daichi shakes his head, looking at his grinning face. "Remember when we bought expired milk? Gross."

"I find milk gross anyways." Daichi shrugs. 

"And that's why your teeth are so weak." Suga laughs as they walk to the checkout area. Daichi enjoys these meaningless conversations with Suga, it feels like they could talk about anything and still enjoy each other's company. People told them their banters made them seem like they were married, and Daichi secretly loved that. He would love to start a family with Suga, but they were still studying and theirs jobs didn't pay much. He's just waiting for an opportunity in the future, but as long as Suga is with him he's happy.

Daichi steps up to the empty counter and the clerk doesn't even spare him a glance. He places the milk and the condoms behind it, trying to be discreet. Somehow, buying condoms still embarrassed him. Especially now that his boyfriend was besides him.

The black haired clerk sighs and closes his magazine, scanning the milk. When Daichi notices that the guy sees the box he gulps, hoping the guy doesn't get any ideas. 

The spiky haired clerk turns his head up at him and looks at Daichi, then at Suga. He stares for a while before he smirks. Daichi feels his cheeks reddening. It's none of your business dude, just scan my items, please.

While Suga is distracted the guy gives Daichi a wink and points at Suga before giving a thumbs up. Daichi, completely flushed, stays silent. 

The man finally scans the box and places it inside the plastic bag with the milk.

"Do you have enough money to pay, Dai?"

He grimaces at the nickname, knowing the clerk heard. Stop making this more embarrassing than it already is.

"Yeah, don't worry, babe."

He sees the clerk snort and he feels like punching himself for his habits. He needed to stop calling Suga that. He really just made it a habit when Suga told him he liked being called that, which made him get into it.

"That'll be 800 yen, sir." The guy drawls and Daichi feels like punching him. Smug bastard.

He slides the cash and Suga takes the bag, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Daichi hopes they're both not too tired to continue where they left off.

"Thanks." Daichi says without looking the man with a name tag saying "Kuroo" in the eye. 

He takes the change and with Suga walk to the exit, letting out a breath of relief. 

"No prob. Have a nice evening, guys." The guy says when they're exiting the store.

"You too, Merry Christmas." Suga answers and Daichi takes his arm, pushing them outside. He knows the damn clerk was probably laughing his ass off.

"Hey, I know you don't care much about Christmas, Daichi but you should at least tell people 'Merry Christmas', it's common courtesy." 

"I do! At my job..." He says, trying to defend himself. "I just hope I don't have to come back here on this guy's shift again."

Suga raises an eyebrow. "He was just doing his job." 

So he didn't notice the smug faces the man was making? Lucky. Or maybe Suga didn't care. He _did_ enjoy showing off Daichi to people as his boyfriend. 

They finally get into the car and ride home, Daichi feeling anticipation by the looks Suga was giving him in the car.

"Are you trying to flirt with your eyes?"

Suga laughs at that. "I've always done that, you're just too dense to notice."

"If you say so." He rolls his eyes. Ok, he  _could_ be pretty dense, but at least he notices when a guy is being smug. He _really_ hopes he doesn't have to see him again.

\--------------

He was wrong.

"So, how did it go?"

Daichi glares at the man, his eyes drowsy and tired. Was this guy the _only_   employee here?  It was like eight in the morning. "Kuroo" laughs. "You don't have to answer, of course. That guy was really cute though, you're lucky."

"Yeah, Suga's great." He ends up saying without meaning to.

The man chuckles. "Hey but, just between you and me," He leans against the counter. "that brand is better." He points to a shelf with some boxes. "Me and my boyfriend prefer them over the ones you bought."

Okay, Daichi did _not_ need to know that, but he guesses he did appreciate the recommendation though.

"Thanks." He replies sarcastically, but the guy doesn't seem to notice.

"Here you go. Come again, oh and tell Suga I said hi, would you?" 

Daichi scowls and grabs the bag without looking back, stomping outside the automatic doors. 

This guy irked him off so much, he was just a 7-Eleven clerk, he had no reason to know about their personal lives. 

Next time he's sending Suga to buy stuff at this store.

 


End file.
